


THE AGONY OF LONELINESS

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [3]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A Mother's intuition, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	THE AGONY OF LONELINESS

One day, two hours, eleven minutes.

Starsky loved his mother, but he was in agony. He saw pictures of Hutch on the mantle and felt a deep, hard pang of loneliness. He tried not to let his mother see it, but… she _WAS_ a mother… so of course she saw it.

“Davey?” She asked quietly when she saw him staring at the pictures again.

“Ma?” Starsky had to almost force his head to turn away from the pictures.

“I have a great idea.”

“What kind of idea, Ma?”

“Let’s both fly back to Bay City… today.”

“I love you, Ma!”


End file.
